Recruitment
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: Agent Barofliski attempts to recruit Chantelle Black, a young witch with extraordinary magic powers, who could be a potential candidate, will she able to bring the witch into the Avengers Initiative. (Pre-Avengers oneshot)


**DISCLAIMER: I don't any of the characters referenced, since they belong to Marvel. I only own the original characters in the story.**

**I wanted to re-write the story of how Chantelle Black heard about the Avengers Initiative and had become an asset for SHIELD.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Recruiting Spellbinder<strong>

The night was turning dark outside the skies of Santa Maria, California. Agent Greta Barofliski was waiting inside a mansion, she was smart enough to know her target had been living here for the last a year of her life.

The target was Chantelle Black, she was no threat or was a terrorist, and the reason why she had spent a year undercover was to monitor this young lady for that period of time.

Greta knew the reason was because of her mystical powers. Chantelle was an accomplished user of magic and she wasn't completely human at all.

The agent had done her extensive research on Wicca and witches, for a month, as it was the species Chantelle had belonged to. Greta didn't know much about witches because she thought it was all fiction and they were not real.

Sometimes, the agent had to open her mind to the possibilities of magic being real. Most of the time, SHIELD dismissed magic and the idea of psychics being real wasn't possible. After the explosion in Los Angeles, it seemed Greta started believing in magic.

The agent had a serious look on her face, she had blue eyes, her skin was quite tanned from the stay in California, and her sunny blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, even though she was quite tall, lean and thin, while wearing a black and white suit.

Greta knew it was morally wrong to break into someone's house, but the house didn't belong to Chantelle. According to SHIELD's records, it belonged to Chantelle's best friend Curtis Howard and his boyfriend George Sanderson.

She knew no one was home and Chantelle was close to arrive. Greta had been undercover for a year, it's a record of how long a SHIELD agent takes an undercover mission. She just got to level 6 and etching to get to the next level.

Greta pretended to be Chantelle's friend for the year, the reason was because Greta knew how to gain her trust. She had used every trick in the book to gain her friendship along the way, to get what she wanted which was information.

The German-American agent was not sure how she would handle this mission, Greta wanted to prove to her fellow agents and superiors that she could handle a highly pressured situation with a young woman, who has human issues such as depression and an anxiety disorder, also had an excellent talent in sorcery.

Greta felt guilty within, she didn't like the idea of lying to Chantelle. The young witch made her feel welcome in California and became her friend. But, Greta had a job to do, which was to monitor her powers and reporting back to SHIELD.

The young woman was waiting outside of the balcony, Greta didn't like to be kept waiting, since the mission was almost over. She had collected the information needed to be reported back.

Greta's cell phone was ringing, she knew it was Kane waiting in the car downstairs, as he was outside of the mansion. The agent was impressed of the beauty and sophistication of the property, as she knew Curtis and his boyfriend were wealthy and successful.

"What is it, Marshall?" Greta said sternly over the phone, as she picked it up. "I don't have time for this."

"The target is approaching, agent." Kane replied over the line

"I have to tell her."

"That breaks all kinds of protocol and rules."

"Chantelle is under SHIELD's radar, Director Fury has expressed his interest making her an asset if needed."

"The woman will know about SHIELD and everything behind it."

"I hope this goes well."

Greta cut off the line, she didn't know what she was doing. The woman was never the one to show emotion or sentiment because of the nature of her job, as a field agent. She heard footsteps coming through the mansion.

The undercover specialist pulled out her gun, as she was unsure of who it was. Greta walked inside, she was suspicious because the only people who stayed here were Curtis and Chantelle. Greta didn't want to jeopardize her mission, as she was so close to closing it.

Greta heard the door squeak, she had her trigger finger on the trigger, if she needed to shoot. She had stepped outside of the room, as she was suspicious of whoever was in the house. Greta knew Chantelle had never been the same, since the accident, as she always looked over her shoulder.

The agent was creeping down the stairs, she didn't want to contact Agent Marshall, as she didn't want to risk letting the intruder get away. Greta was sure if it was a thief, then she would have shot him or her dead on the spot.

The problem of that idea would be having to explain to Curtis why his kitchen has blood on the floor. Greta had her pistol by her side, she was ready to shoot whoever was in the house. By monitoring Chantelle for a year, she had learned much about the Wiccan woman.

Unknown to SHIELD, Chantelle was academically gifted, graduating from Columbia University with a degree in Astronomy, which didn't answer why the girl liked to act unintelligent, when she was in some aspects.

Greta was dumbfounded, when learning of this information because she never guessed a witch can be smart in human science subjects.

* * *

><p>Greta liked to analyse things to the tea, she was always that focused, since working for SHIELD. The woman saw the kitchen light was on, as she had her gun with her. Greta had stepped into the kitchen for it to be Chantelle Black herself, she had to quickly hide her gun away, before the witch got an idea about it.<p>

The agent's heart was beating, as she was nervous. Greta didn't expect Chantelle to be home this early, since she did work many jobs. The agent was in awe on how Chantelle carried herself, even though she was a woman at twenty two years of age, she had the mentality of a child.

Chantelle's appearance is unique, as it can never be missed. Her chestnut brown hair was long and straight, eyes were topaz blue and were mesmerising to look at, her skin was quite tanned, since she had always lived in California for most of her life.

The Wiccan woman was quite tall, lean and had an hourglass figure; she was wearing a grey Donnas t-shirt, as she was a fan of them, a pair of rugged blue jeans, as she had a denim vest jacket, along with a pair of blue Converses sneakers.

Greta was nervous, her fingers were shaking, as she had to stop them from doing so.

The agent sat on one of the chairs on the dining table, as it was the counter top. Greta was impressed on how well done the house was, when it came to interior work. She knew she had to tell Chantelle the truth about her spy work and why she had been spying on her for a year.

"I want to know why come to Santa Maria, knowing you don't come from around here?" Chantelle said smartly, drinking a glass of water.

"To...watch over you, to make sure you were not hurt in anyway."

"I don't need a babysitter, I'm twenty two years old."

"Sometimes, when you lose control, people get interested and want to investigate."

"So...you are a spy." Chantelle growled, as she sat face to face with the woman she had called friend, but betrayed her

"Yes, I am a spy or agent.

"Who do you work for, FBI, CIA, MI6?"

"I work for SHIELD."

"What's that?"

"It stands for Strategic, Homeland, Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"What a long ass name, for a spy agency?"

"It's a secret organisation, which operates in government rules and regulations."

"You pretended to be my friend for a year."

"I was ordered to."

"Why?"

"He was interested, after the accident in Los Angeles, SHIELD investigated it, knowing it was caused by a something other than arson."

"Did you come to finally arrest me?"

"Chantelle... SHIELD knows you used Elena Blackwood, as a false name to escape the authorities."

"It was traumatic time for me, I was only nineteen."

"I was sent to make sure you were the right person for a project."

"What project?"

"The Avengers Initiative."

"What the hell is it?"

"An idea of bringing together a group of remarkable and special people, such as yourself."

"To do what?"

"To become a team and fight the battles we couldn't."

"Like a superhero team.

"Exactly, this is a great opportunity for you, to undo the wrongs you have done to humanity and redeem yourself."

Chantelle started thinking hard, she knew this was a golden opportunity, to use her magic for good and atone for her sins. However, she knew exposing her powers to the humans will cause a lot of problems.

Particularly with the Elders Council, the governing body of the witch community, as they were very strict with their rules and what they allowed witches to do with their magic.

"What if humanity isn't ready to learn about witches?" Chantelle asked smartly, knowing it was the ultimate question

"Humans have evolved from the Salem Trials." Greta answered in a reply

"The accident, these five assholes tried to burn Alice, a witch I lived next door to, she was quiet, shy and couldn't kill a fly."

"You responded with violence."

"It was an accident, a scientific flaw of my magic with a gas leak."

"You have assured me that you are no threat."

"Unless, I am emotionally unstable and lose control again."

"It was a long time ago, you matured from it and learned to control and harness your power."

"Have you been studying Wicca?"

"It was compulsory in order for me to learn and understand."

Greta thought this would have gone worse than it was now, she thought the witch would have tried to murder her. Moreover, Chantelle was more mature than what Greta gave her credit for, she still wanted to be her friend, even though she was an agent and Chantelle was a potential Avenger.

"Chantelle...this doesn't mean I care less about you." Greta said softly, admitting she didn't want this mission to tarnish the friendship she had with the witch

"You are a SHIELD agent, agents are not meant to have friends." Chantelle replied, unannounced

"It doesn't have to be like that."

"What can it be?"

"SHIELD knows about you being a witch and can keep your secret, as favor."

"What's the return gain?"

"My boss really wants you to be on the Initiative."

"Oh...the emotionally unstable witch is a superhero." Chantelle gloated, as she laughed at the notion of being a hero

"Chantelle, it's a great opportunity for you."

"For what, to be a patsy of a shady government organisation, thanks but no thanks."

"Please...I don't ask for much, it might help your self-esteem, when it comes to working with others."

"Greta, the friends I did have were all killed at my sixteenth birthday party. Curtis and George are the only friends I have left."

"You can trust me to keep your secret."

"It's a testament if you want us to be allies, at least." Chantelle said sternly, looking into Greta's eyes without flinching

"I didn't mean to hide things from you, I was going to tell you in the end."

"It was has been a year, you could have said something."

"I was...afraid of how you would react."

"Scared that I might lose control, come on Greta, I have changed and learned how to control myself."

"At least, you are right in that aspect."

"Shouldn't you be going, I saw your boyfriend's car outside?"

"Oh...Kane Marshall is my sidekick and not my boyfriend, I am old enough to be the boy's mother." Greta huffed, as she blushed through her cheeks, turning them red. She hated Chantelle for that.

"How old are you?" Chantelle said curiously, wanting to know the agent's real age, with her elbow leaning against the beige marble kitchen table

"Thirty six, I am not lying to you."

"Man, you look young to be almost forty."

"I am an undercover specialist, my appearance is of utter importance for missions."

"If you dressed like a man, would you have to flatten your boobs?" Chantelle said cheekily, in a snarky way, which reminded Greta of an obnoxious and arrogant billionaire she knows already

"No...stop asking such inappropriate questions." Greta snapped, as she switched back into government agent mode

"You sound like a robot agent again." the witch groaned under her breath

Greta had handled the situation well and it was a success. Chantelle was mature enough to understand what was going on, before she would have lashed out and would have tried to harm the agent with her magic.

The undercover specialist was glad of the results, even though Chantelle was still mistrusting of Greta being around, but they were starting to make progress in being able to become allies, not friends.

Greta was bewildered, as a human seeing magic powers in existence. If SHIELD can believe in the existence of green monsters, flying iron machines, demigods, super soldiers and spies, why couldn't her higher ups open their minds into believing in Wicca and the good it does for the world.

However, Chantelle maybe a witch, but carries herself like a normal woman. Greta was glad to report to Director Fury on how Chantelle Black was a good candidate for the Avengers Initiative, she had a feeling that she could somehow get the Director's approval of including this young woman onto the team.

The agent knew Chantelle's skills set is unique, as she is learning different spells every day and learned Greek last year.

Greta was enjoying Chantelle's company, for the time she had left with the witch, she knew Chantelle would get a different handler, if it was time to bring the Avengers Initiative together, since it would be good for her to meet someone new and get used to being around humans.

The process and the monitoring was to help Chantelle get more in touch with humanity and showing her that not all humans are bad. The witch seemed more in control, judging by her expressions and her easy going attitude, as opposed to her being aggressive and distant towards the agent.

Greta breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't want to go back to base disappointed and having failed a mission. Chantelle seemed willing to co-operate with Greta, as she did too.

The undercover specialist was glad to put her useful talents to good use, to secure a potential candidate for the Avengers Initiative, and maybe a bridge between two kinds, that can achieve great things together.


End file.
